Une âme pour une âme
by Fahrenhheit
Summary: Et si Damon avait trouvé une solution pour ramener Bonnie ? Et si cette solution allait en coûter la vie à l'un d'entre eux ? DEATH FIC.


Premier One Shot. Death Fic. Les droits de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Devant la porte du manoir, Elena courait vers Damon, le rattrapant, lui demandant par la même occasion ce qu'il faisait. _

- Je sais comment ramener Bonnie, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes ici, j'ai besoin que tu surveilles ton petit frère, pour ne pas qu'il me suive, et que tu gardes un oeil sur le mien au passage. Ils dorment et j'espère qu'ils ne se réveilleront pas tout de suite.

- Il est hors de question que tu partes seul, Damon ! Tu ne sais pas sur quoi tu peux tomber, je viens avec toi !

- Non ! Je ne serai pas seul. J'aurai quelqu'un avec moi…

- Qui ? Caroline ?

- Dieu non ! Pas Blondie. J'ai Alaric avec moi.

- Sérieusement ? Tu comptes sur Alaric pour te sauver la peau ? Comment tu vas faire ? Tu le vois ? NON, il ne sera pas avec toi, si il t'arrive quelque chose, dis moi comment il va pouvoir t'aider ?

- Il préviendra Bonnie, qui le dira à Jeremy et vous le dira. Tu vois, je ne suis pas seul. _Dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_- _Damon… Tu ne peux pas compter sur la présence d'Alaric, dont tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il soit là. De plus, si mon frère dort comment pourra-t-elle le prévenir en cas de problème ? Je ne peux pas te perdre, tu sais que je ne supporterais pas un mort de plus si tu ne reviens pas.

- Viens là…

_Elena avança pour se retrouver dans les bras de Damon._

- Ca va aller, Lena, tu vas retrouver ta meilleure amie, tout va revenir à la normale. Il ne restera plus qu'à faire retrouver la mémoire de Stefan, et tout ira bien. Surveille-les, tu les connais, ils sont capable de faire n'importe quoi tous les deux.

- Et toi, reviens moi en un seul morceau, tu as une mission qui t'attend en revenant…

- Qui est … ?

- T'occuper de ton petit frère, ce que tu me rabâches sans cesse depuis qu'il est revenu. Il a besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de lui.

- Eeeh ! C'est ma phrase ça ! Ca va aller, je te promets, que ton avenir ne sera pas aussi sombre que ces quelques dernières années, depuis qu'on a débarqué dans ta vie, en fait !

_Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, juste suffisamment pour pouvoir se regarder droit dans les yeux. _

- Vous avez foutu un bordel monstre dans ma vie, mais pour autant je ne regrette pas où ça m'a mené. Je connais la vérité sur mon passé, sur ma famille. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais su si vous n'étiez pas venus. Et maintenant que je connais mon passé, j'ai bien l'intention d'avancer dans ma vie, dans mon éternité. Avec toi à mes côtés. Et ton frère. Une fois qu'il aura retrouvé la mémoire, et qu'il aura accepté que nous deux c'est du sérieux.

- Ou bien, tu retournera avec lui, parce que tu ne supportera plus mon caractère. Mais ça je m'y suis préparé, alors pas besoin d'en parler…

- Damon…

- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Tu veux passer notre dernière minute à se disputer ou bien profiter de ce corps d'Apollon pour te serrer fort dans ses bras ? _Dit-il en faisant ce sourire et ce regard qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois._

- Ca va, Monsieur Vantardise ? Tu gagnes pour cette fois, mais on en a pas fini de cette discussion. Maintenant serre moi fort, s'il te plait.

- A tes ordres. _Dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille, sa tête délicatement posée sur la sienne, fermant les yeux, savourant ce dernier instant de bonheur. _

_Ré-ouvrant les yeux, il la repoussa pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser tendrement, doucement, sans urgence, sans précipitation, juste savourer ce baiser._

- Ne m'embrasse pas comme si tu n'allais pas revenir, _glissa-t-elle, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tout aussi rempli d'amour._

- Je ferais tout pour revenir, tu le sais. Je vais juste mettre un point final à cette histoire, là où tout a commencé.

- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je sais, je t'aime aussi, toujours et à jamais.

_Et dans un souffle, il était parti, tandis qu'elle restait là, à l'attendre. A attendre qu'il revienne auprès d'elle, avec Bonnie à ses côtés._

...

_Quand elle entendit Stefan se réveiller, pester contre son frère et courir vers la chambre de Jeremy pour le réveiller également, elle décida de rentrer dans le manoir afin de les empêcher de sortir._

- Elena, où est mon frère ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est parti retrouver Silas ?

- Silas ? NON ! _S'indigna Elena, vexée que Stefan puisse penser qu'elle laisserait Damon faire ça._ Il m'a dit qu'il savait comment faire revenir Bonnie, il avait seulement besoin d'aller voir Tessa.

_Jeremy repris la parole comprenant vite le problème._

- Quoi ? Elena, il t'a dit n'importe quoi ! Tessa ne peut pas faire revenir Bonnie ! C'est Silas qui le peut, il va se tuer pour retrouver Amaria et en échange, il a fait un pacte avec Damon. Seulement, chaque échange ne se fait pas sans conséquence, elle a perdu la vie en me ramenant, quelqu'un doit mourir pour que l'équilibre se préserve !

- Silas est redevenu un simple sorcier non ? Je veux dire, l'équilibre se préserve non ?

- Mais Silas n'est pas un sorcier de la capacité de Bonnie, il n'a pas sa force. Elle est de la lignée des Bennett, lui n'est que simple sorcier, certes un des tout premiers, mais pas un Bennett.

_Stefan qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, essayant d'appeler son frère, tombant directement sur messagerie à chaque essai, se tourna vers Elena, la regardant droit dans les yeux._

- J'ai besoin de savoir depuis combien de temps il est parti, est ce qu'il t'a dit où il allait ? Elena, je t'en supplie concentre toi, Damon est parti se sacrifier pour Bonnie, j'ai besoin de savoir où il est parti. Réfléchis…

- Il ne m'a rien dit Stefan, je… je… je sais pas.

_A ce moment précis, Elena comprit tout. Pourquoi il n'avait voulu personne avec lui, encore moins Caroline, pourquoi il lui avait demandé de surveiller Jeremy et Stefan, pourquoi il lui avait dit « Toujours et à jamais » tellement à l'opposé de son caractère. Comment avait-il pu lui dire que son avenir ne serait pas aussi sombre si il savait qu'il allait mourir. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Quand une phrase lui revenu en tête « là où tout a commencé »._

- « Là où tout a commencé », il me l'a dit avant de partir, tu as une idée d'où ça peut être ?

_Jeremy compris de suite d'où est-ce qu'il parlait. _

- Là où Bonnie m'a ramené à la vie. Au sous-sol de l'école. Ca ne peut être que là-bas ! On y va !

- Je viens avec vous !

- Hors de question Elena, on y va, tu restes ici !

_Et sans laisser l'occasion à Elena de répondre, tous deux étaient déjà dans la voiture de Stefan en direction du lycée._

...

_Quand elle vit revenir Jeremy & Bonnie, Elena ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, heureuse de la retrouver après ces mois d'éloignement, et cette annonce de décès qui l'avait fait craquer encore une fois. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle se rendit compte de l'absence des deux frères Salvatore, et de la présence de larmes dans les yeux de Bonnie._

- Non ! Non, impossible. Il m'a promis que tout irait bien.

- Elena…

- NON ! Il m'a juré que ça irait. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

- Stefan le ramène. Elena, on est arrivé trop tard, ils avaient déjà lancé le sort, on a rien pu faire.

_Bonnie repris sa meilleure amie dans les bras, se laissant couler sur le canapé par la même occasion._

- J'ai essayé de prévenir Jeremy, mais impossible de le faire se réveiller. Je suis tellement désolée Elena, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi. Je savais qu'à la seconde où Damon apprendrait mon décès il ferait tout pour me faire revenir. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous ai caché ma mort tout cet été. Je t'ai vu heureuse Elena, avec ce sourire qui avait disparu depuis trop longtemps. Mais il voulait que je te dise quelque chose. Ces quelques secondes où nos âmes se sont croisées pour échanger nos mondes… Il veillera toujours sur toi Elena, il t'en fait la promesse, il veut que tu avances dans ta vie, que tu ne cherches pas de moyen de le ramener, il n'y en a pas. Il t'aimait et t'aimera toujours, et il ne t'en voudra pas si tu retournes avec Stefan.

_Cette phrase fit échapper un rire chez les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce._

_- _Quel idiot celui là…

_Le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Stefan brisa le silence. Tous les trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Stefan entra avec le corps de son frère sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci pour laisser à Elena le temps de lui dire au revoir correctement, non pas à l'arrière d'un coffre de voiture. _

...

_Bonnie et Jeremy restèrent devant la cheminée, laissant Stefan & Elena partager leur peine ensemble. _

_Cette même peine, d'avoir perdu un être plus que cher à leurs yeux, un être pour qui ils auraient été prêts à se sacrifier._

_Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier ce que Damon avait sacrifié pour Elena._

_Parce que Stefan, n'oublierait jamais que son frère l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois, l'avait ramené dans le droit chemin et l'avait toujours ramené auprès d'Elena, il se fit la promesse d'accompagner Elena dans son deuil, la laissant seule respectant son besoin d'être avec Damon mais restant derrière la porte près d'elle si elle en avait besoin. _

_Parce que c'était un amour fort et inconditionnel qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, de cet amour qui vous fait vibrer toutes les parcelles de votre corps quand vous vous retrouvez avec l'être aimé, de cet amour qui transcende toutes les épreuves de la vie et de la mort, qui dépasse les frontières du visible. _

_Parce qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle, qu'importe ce que son futur lui réserve. Qu'importe qu'elle finisse dans les bras de Stefan si là était leurs bonheurs. Qu'importe les années de souffrance qu'il a vécu à être simple spectateur de leurs échanges amoureux. Il savait que tomber amoureux d'Elena Gilbert restait la meilleure chose qui pouvait vous arriver dans la vie._

Et quand Jeremy voulu venir voir sa soeur, il aperçut dans le coin, Damon, observant Elena pleurer sur son corps, épuisée par toutes ses larmes versées. Il sut à ce moment précis, que Damon respecterait sa parole et veillerait toujours sur elle. 

_Et qui mieux que lui pour être témoin de cette promesse silencieuse d'être présent à ses côtés, quelque soit cet avenir ?_

* * *

_Un avis pour ce premier One Shot ?_


End file.
